


Laurette Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Lafayette comes home from France and helps John with his homework... Then they get distracted





	Laurette Smut

John groaned and threw his notebook across his bedroom before slamming his head down onto his desk and letting out a frustrated shout.

Stupid statistics. Stupid Professor Adams. Stupid dyscalculia. Stupid B that was going to ruin what was supposed to be his final year!

He gripped his hair tightly and felt hot, angry tears running down his face. When the fuck would an art teacher need to use statistics?! He never would’ve taken that class if it wasn’t a core requirement. He knew how bad he was with math and he knew that it was out of his control. In fact, the only reason John had a B to begin with was because his roommate and close friend, Alexander, agreed to do all of his assignments if John did Alexander’s art homework for him. But it wasn’t like he could go in and take his final for him, not when the professor specifically said they’d all need their student id’s just to turn it in.. So John was stuck doing that and even though he’d been studying like crazy all year, reviewing homework assignments and attempting problems himself, he felt like he hadn’t learned a thing..

If only his boyfriend, Lafayette, was there to help him… But he was all the way in France, just as he had been for the past two years, taking care of some family matters. And, of course, John understood that Lafayette had to go to France, that his family was more important than a college romance, but Lafayette was just so good at helping him with that kind of thing.. Lafayette helped John through algebra and geometry in high school, so he was able to ace college algebra first semester without blinking an eye, but.. These concepts were all so new.

John shuffled through the papers for notes to a problem he was doing when he heard his bedroom door open behind him and his friend Alexander’s worried voice.

“Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help with your work?” Alexander asked, voice full of concern. John hadn’t much slept in a week, trying to get ready for this final, and refused to get any rest when Alexander tried to get him into bed. Alexander also offered multiple times to help him study, but he couldn’t find out how to get through to John.

“No… I just need to work a little harder,” he assured himself. John, of course, appreciated Alexander’s help, but it didn’t work for him. He couldn’t understand and he couldn’t help Alexander understand how Lafayette was able to help him all those years ago.

“Okay.. I’m going out with Eliza in a few. Dinner’s in the kitchen, whenever you’re ready. If you’re not going to sleep, please at least eat,” Alexander practically pleaded. John hadn’t had any problems eating and Alexander was almost desperate to keep him from starting.

“I will, don’t worry,” John replied flatly. Once he heard the door close behind him, he got up to retrieve his notebook, stretching. Sitting over a desk for all that time was a killer on his spine. He sighed and flipped through his notebook a bit, stopping when he felt hands over his eyes. “Alexander, I said I’d eat later. You don’t have to make me.”

“It isn’t Alexander,” hummed the person attached to the hands.

John gasped, recognizing the voice anywhere, and turned around. Sure enough, there stood his boyfriend, Lafayette. “Laf!” he called out excitedly, practically jumping into his arms. “I didn’t know you were coming back from France!”

Lafayette laughed lightly and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “I wanted to surprise you! I’m back and I’m here to stay,” he assured.

John felt his heart burst in his chest and kissed all over Lafayette’s face before stopping and kissing his lips, relishing in the sensation of once again feeling his lover’s lips against his own. John only pulled away a minute later when he had to breathe, panting to catch his breath.

Lafayette did the same and rested his forehead against John’s, cupping his cheek. “You can’t imagine how much I missed you..”

“I probably missed you more,” John stated with a shrug.

Lafayette chuckled and kissed John’s forehead before pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on the top of John’s head and rubbing circles into his back. “Have you been eating?” he asked, almost like a concerned parent.

“I’ve been eating,” John responded surely. “I’ve just been working out. That’s muscle, not skin and bones.”

“Good.”

John chuckled and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder for a second before pausing and glancing up at him. “Laf?..” he began softly.

Lafayette looked down at him, a gentle, but permanent smile across his face. “What is it?”

“Can you teach help me with stupid statistics?” he laughed out. He adored the fact that Lafayette was home, but he wasn’t going to pay another thousand dollars for one stupid course.

Lafayette laughed with him and kissed his cheek. “Of course I can.” He took the notebook from John’s hands and skimmed through it. “I think I remember some of this. Come, sit.”

John sat down at his desk and Lafayette stood over him, listening as he explained a few basic concepts in a way that John would understand. John listened for the first hour or so before getting… distracted. At first, he thought he just missed having Lafayette around. He missed the thick French accent that no doubt became thicker through the two years he spent speaking French almost exclusively. He missed the warmth that seemed to radiate endlessly off of him, even in just his t-shirt. He missed the way Lafayette almost always had his arms wrapped around him. The way he rested his head on his shoulder, so that John felt his warm breath on his neck..

John grabbed his hand. “Laf. Let’s take a break from statistics. Pass, fail, I don’t care right now. I just.. I want you,” John admitted, a needy edge in his voice.

Lafayette grinned and kissed his cheek. “Well, who am I to deny you?” He’d be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but there were more important things in their relationship than sex.

That being said, he took John’s hand and led him to his bed, sitting on the edge and pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

Without hesitation, John shifted so he was straddling Lafayette’s waist and kissed his boyfriend passionately, holding his own body as close as to Lafayette’s as he could. Two years without sex.. Two years without Lafayette was almost as unbearable as a semester of statistics. But it wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time for John to enjoy his boyfriend.

Lafayette shifted and laid John on his back on the bed, then straddled his waist, sitting up on his knees. “I almost forgot how gorgeous you looked beneath me,” he hummed before leaning forward and pulling off John’s shirt, then his own. Once they were gone, he moved down and got rid of John’s pants, glad to see the tent that had already formed in his boxers. Lafayette leaned down and began mouthing at John’s member, feeling him almost immediately react to the touch.

John gasped and bucked his hips up, almost a bit embarrassed at how reactive he was.

“I see two years has been hard on you,” Lafayette teased, pulling off John’s boxers and letting them fall to the ground. He sat back up on his knees and leaned down, kissing John or a second. “Do you have lube?”

John nodded rapidly. “Nightstand, top drawer.”

Lafayette reached over and grabbed the bottle, then sat up again. He opened the bottle and poured a good amount into his hands before rubbing it onto himself with a sigh.

“You seem eager,” John teased.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and grinned at John. “Unless you are happy to stop things here, hush.”

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “Fine. Consider my lips shut.”

“Good.” Lafayette grabbed John’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before taking his own member into his hands and slowly pushing it into John.

After two years, it was uncomfortable, but only for a few seconds as John’s body remembered what it was like. Once he was okay, he glanced at Lafayette and nodded. “Go ahead.”

Lafayette rubbed circles into John’s hips with his thumbs and kissed him to help him relax, then began thrusting into him slowly. John relaxed and began moaning in seconds, so Lafayette took that a sign to slowly speed up.

And he definitely guessed correctly. John was in absolute bliss, gripping Lafayette’s shoulder tightly with one hand and letting the other one tangle itself in his lover’s hair. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth partly opened, his state of ecstasy written on his face.

Lafayette smiled at that and leaned down, nuzzling his head into John’s neck and letting him hear his own moans. “All this time and I’ve never even looked at another person. I spent every day missing your sweet smile and most nights missing your sweet body. I can’t tell you how lucky I am to have someone as beautiful as you.” Lafayette raised his head just a bit and placed a few kisses to John’s neck before pushing himself up a bit, one hand on John’s hip and the other gripping the sheets as he picked up his pace.

John’s moaning changed in the way that Lafayette would always recognize as the Frenchman began hitting his prostate and Lafayette began aiming for that spot every time, listening to John’s moaning getting louder and louder.

“I love you so much,” Lafayette moaned out, feeling himself get close. “I never want to have to leave you like that again and it’s not just the sex talking.”

John nodded rapidly. “I know, I love you too. Fuck.. If you ever leave me like that, I’ll kill you.”

Lafayette chuckled at that and hissed softly as he felt himself tip over the edge. He hadn’t lasted long, but it didn’t surprise him too much. And John hardly seemed to mind. After all, he knew that Lafayette never left him hanging.

Lafayette began moving down as he pulled out and took John’s member into his mouth, feeling his boyfriend move his fingers into his hair with a sigh. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before hollowing his cheeks and sucking, using his tongue as much as he could at the same time. Lafayette moved his tongue and teased the area below the head of John’s penis, hearing him react beautifully.

“Laf,” he gasped out. “Laf, I’m almost there..” John came in Lafayette’s mouth with a loud moan only seconds after, Lafayette easing him through his orgasm before swallowing.

Lafayette sat up and licked his lips a bit before moving up to lay beside John, kissing his cheek. “Like I said, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Good,” John responded. “I wouldn’t be able to handle another two years without you.”

Lafayette smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You won’t have to.” He pulled the blanket from underneath them and held John close as they cuddled underneath it. As expected, it was only a matter of minutes before John fell asleep.

Lafayette kissed his nose before falling asleep with him. He loved John more than he could say. Maybe one day, he’d be able to put a ring on his finger and prove it.


End file.
